Memory is a fundamental aspect of computing technology. The ability to store data in random-access memory (RAM) is essential to the capability of a computer to perform calculations, particularly in an ever increasing demand of faster computational speeds. RAM is a form of computer data storage which stores frequently used program instructions and program data to increase the general speed of a system. A RAM device allows data items to be read or written in almost the same amount of time irrespective of the physical location of data inside the memory. Typically, a given RAM is arranged as an array of rows and columns that are accessed by peripheral circuitry to write data to a particular row in a write operation, and to subsequently read the data from the row in a read operation. As an example, superconducting digital technology has provided computing and/or communications resources that benefit from unprecedented high speed, low power dissipation, and low operating temperature. For decades, superconducting digital technology has lacked RAM with adequate capacity and speed relative to logic circuits.